Typically indexing chucks are designed for use where a plurality of operations are required on a part to enable multiple machining operations to be performed without releasing the part from the chuck. Prior art chucks typically include a pair of opposed jaws for gripping a workpiece and for rotating the workpiece through predetermined angles for various machining operations at each of such angles. To obtain reproducible and accurate machining it is imperative that the jaws securely hold the workpiece during operation and accurately rotate the workpiece for subsequent operation. It is also desired to have all of the clamping forces applied to the workpiece and to have the chuck body sufficiently rigid to ensure that the forces do not distort the chuck body or cause bell mouthing.